Nuit de Folie
by miss.death.paris
Summary: Robin fait faux-bond à une Regina rancunière qui va lui donner la monnaie de sa pièce en allant s'amuser entre filles avec une vieille amie.


**Pairing:** Maleficient/Regina

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** Friendship, Retrouvailles, Rabbit Hole, Alcool, Fun

**Note d'auteur: **OS écrite dans le cadre de l'opération Secret Santa sur le forum . Le prompt est de Why'.

**NUIT DE FOLIE**

Regina s'étira comme un chat, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle avait encore passé une nuit mémorable dans les bras de Robin et elle profitait encore des souvenirs de leurs corps à corps torrides. Mais quand elle tendit le bras dans l'idée de caresser voluptueusement le torse musclé de son amant pour un dernier câlin avant le retour à la "vraie" vie, la place était vide... et déjà froide. La contrariété la réveilla d'un coup. Sa libido descendit à sa température la plus basse et elle se releva dans le lit, repoussant les draps d'un geste rageur.

Il avait osé. Il s'était encore enfui... comme un voleur, Regina s'en voulut de la facilité mais c'était l'expression la plus juste, et pour quoi? Pour veiller sur le corps gelé de son épouse! Elle voulait bien être compréhensive mais là, il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin même s'il ne s'appelait pas Maurice! (Désolée...)

D'un geste ferme et le visage complètement fermé, elle attrapa son téléphone et choisit le numéro dans ses favoris. La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant qu'il ne réponde. La maire ne s'encombra pas de préambule.

"-Tu es sérieux?... Je m'en moque que je dormais paisiblement! Comment as-tu pu t'enfuir comme ça... Je comprends très bien, tu m'as déjà assez répété que Marianne est ta femme et la mère de ton enfant, je crois avoir bien imprimé l'information, je te remercie... Oui, et bien sache que ce soir, je ne serai pas disponible, je dois... voir... heu... une vieille amie... Qui? ça ne te regarde pas! Nous ne sommes pas mariés à ce que je sache!

Et elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. ça lui ferait les pieds!

Toute la journée, elle ne décoléra pas. Elle voulait bien être patiente Et compréhensive mais Robin devait se décider une bonne fois pour toute. Maintenant qu'il n' y avait plus la menace Reine des Neiges, Regina avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à sa situation amoureuse. C'était lui qui était revenu la chercher alors maintenant il devait assumer!

Le voleur au grand coeur tenta de la joindre cinq fois mais elle résista et ne répondit pas. Ce soir, elle ferait ce qu'elle lui avait balancé... Restait juste à trouver cette fameuse "vieille amie"... Il ne fallait pas compter sur cette c*l bénie de Snow ou même sur Emma, suivie partout par son toutou de pirate! Le visage de Regina s'éclaira soudain.

L'ex-Méchante Reine rentra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol dallé. Elle actionna manette d'une main ferme et descendit dans les méandres de la crypte.

"-Maleficient?

Sa voix tremblait un peu et elle détesta ça. Sa "vieille amie" avait beaucoup souffert après ses confrontations avec Emma d'abord, puis avec Hook. Elle la savait diminué mais Regina avait appris à ne jamais sous-estimé ses adversaires. Puis soudain, elle la vit. Cette forme recroquevillée sur le sol, à la respiration sifflante et difficile. Regina réprima un hoquet de dégoût. Oui, elle avait vraiment beaucoup souffert.

-Maleficient.

La "chose" tourna ce qui semblait être sa tête vers elle. On en pouvait voir que deux yeux bleus exorbités et.. terrorisés? Regina se concentra, dirigea ses mains et son pouvoir sur la créature in,forme. Peu à peu, celle-ci reprit forme humaine et bientôt Maléfique réapparut dans toute sa superbe. Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux perçants fusillèrent Regina.

-Toi. Comment oses-tu te montrer devant moi?

-Ne nous fais pas la grande scène de la fem... sorcière trahie, rétorqua Regina en feignant l'aplomb et l'indifférence qu'elle n'avait pas.

-Oh non, je me contenterai de la grande scène où je t'arrache les membres un à un et savoure tes cris d'agonie avec délectation.

Maleficient se rapprocha dangereusement.

-Tu auras tout le temps de te venger. Pour le moment, on va boire un verre."

"-C'est quoi cet endroit? Le... _Rabbit Hole_? interrogea la blonde d'un ton légèrement méprisant.

-Tu préférerais sans doute le manège magique des petits poneys? la railla Regina.

-Très drôle, ma chère. Je vois que tu as travaillé ta repartie ces 30 dernières années. Mais je comprends très bien pour quoi cet endroit ets parfait pour toi: lumière tamisée, l'alcool qui brouille la devrais penser à la crème de nuit anti-âge, les années ne t'ont pas épargné et tu n'es plus aussi jeune et belle qu'auparavant.

-Tu t'es vu? cracha la maire soudain moins majestueuse. Il y a encore quelques heures, tu ressemblais à un Gollum pas fini!

-Oh oh! J'ai touché un point sensible. La femme de ton cher Robin serait-elle plus jeune... Plus belle?

Regina lui lança un regard noir mais teinté d'un voile de tristesse. Maleficient en ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Même si entre elle et l'ex-Evil Queen c'était de l'amitié vache, qu'elle se montre soudain si vulnérable touchait Maléfique.

-Très bien ma grande. Rentrons dans ce... trou et partageons quelques verres en parlant du bon vieux temps. Quand ces petites dindes de Snow et d'Aurora pleurnichaient, dormaient, souffraient...

-J'adore ce programme.

Maleficient poussa la porte d'un geste brusque et pénétra dans le bar à l'atmosphère embrumée. Quelques habitués cuvaient déjà quelques bières au comptoir, deux bimbos se déhanchaient de façon qu'elles voulaient sexy, des bikers ringards faisait un billard dans le fond.

-Je vois que tu sais choisir tes endroits. Très classe, la réplique de la blonde cingla à travers la musique trop forte.

Elle avança de sa démarche chaloupée jusqu'au bar et commanda deux whisky ("Et pas un de ces cocktails à la c*n pour gonzesses!") au barman aux yeux exorbités. Voilà que Maleficient faisait à son tour son entrée, remarquée, à Storybrooke! ça n'augurait rien de bon... Elle apporta les boissons jusqu'à la table où s'était installée Regina sans lui demandait sa préférence (mais n'avait-elle pas fait de même pour le whisky?). Elle posa son verre devant Regina et leva le sien:

-Trinquons.

-A quoi? A nos vies misérables? Aux bonheurs écoeurants de guimauve de Snow et Aurora?

-Tu es d'un rabat-joie, soupira Maleficient, dépitée. Il était inutile de me "réveiller" si c'est pour passer la soirée à pleurer sur notre sort.

-Les vilains ne gagnent jamais, c'est comme ça.

Et Regina avala une gorgée du liquide ambrée. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le whisky mais la brûlure du breuvage lui rappela qu'elle était encore en vie.

Maleficient lui jeta un regard de reproche et sans préambule attaqua:

-Alors donc, ce cher Robin n'a pas les attributs nécessaires pour assumer d'être amoureux de l'Evil Queen?

-Et toi, il date de quand ton dernier rancard? répliqua Regina, acide, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Et elle finit d'un trait son verre. Maleficient ne voulut pas passer pour une petit nature et la suivit... et recommanda dans la foulée une nouvelle tournée qui arrivèrent promptement à leur table.

-Urg! Je suis passée au-dessus de ça. e... Oh oh oh! Mais que voilà? s'exclama t-elle soudain en matant le postérieur du joli petit gars qui venait de passer près d'elle. Salut, toi!

Et elle minauda en faisant un petit signe de la main quand le pauvre pauvre garçon se retourna. Il vira rouge comme une pivoine et buta contre une chaise.

-Pardon.. madame. Monsieur... Heu...

-Je t'en prie, apprends à te tenir. Tu n'es plus dans ta grotte, souffla Regina à son "amie".

Maleficient fit la moue.

-Décoince-toi un peu. Tu étais plus fun dans la Forêt Enchantée. Bientôt tu vas devenir aussi niaise que Blanche-Neige ou cette petite dinde d'Aurore. "Ouhou! Je parle aux oiseaux, je chante avec les arbres et mon prince a le charisme d'une huître pas fraîche un lendemain de Noël", singea t-elle en remuant les mains.

Regina sourit malgré elle. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'elle était allée libérée sa meilleure ennemie.

Elle jeta plusieurs coups d'oeil vers les bikers et leur partie de billard. Soudain elle avala son deuxième verre cul-sec, le reposa violemment sur la table et se leva. Elle repoussa son opulente chevelure dorée sur son dos et s'avança vers le fond du bar d'une démarche aguicheuse.

-Ok, les mecs je vais vous montrer comment on joue.

Elle arracha des mains la queue qu'un des hommes tenaient.

-Je vais vous montrer ce que sait de savoir jouer, les mecs.

Maléfique se pencha de manière suggestive en dévoilant son meilleur "profil" à l'assemblée de bikers qui n'en demandaient pas tant et se délectaient du spectacle. Regina leva les yeux au ciel en finissant son deuxième verre. L'alcool la réchauffait agréablement. Elle eut soudain envie de rejoindre sa "vieille amie". D'un pas encore assurée elle rejoignit la table de billard. Dans son dos, elle entendit les remarques perfides des deux bimbos.

-Non mais regarde les deux cougars. Pathétique... On peut voir leurs rides même sous la lumière tamisée.

Regina fit un geste souple et discret de la main et au même moment, les deux filles cassèrent chacune un de leurs talons de 12 et se retrouvèrent sur le cul sous les rires et les hourras de l'assemblée. Elles tentèrent de se relever mais ce fut comme si la piste c'était transformé en patinoire et elles glissaient inlassablement dans des postures toutes aussi peu élégantes les unes que les autres. L'hilarité générale redoubla. Regina ne cacha pas un sourire de satisfaction et de plaisir personnel. D'un simple regard, elle passa une nouvelle commande au barman. En moins de cinq minutes, leurs troisièmes verres étaient vidés et les bikers les ennuyaient déjà. Bas de plafond et un peu trop "nature" à leurs goûts.

-Je vous offre un verre, ladies?

L'homme avec une pointe d'accent anglais leur lança une œillade incendiaire.

-Deux whisky, gentleman.

-Robert. Mais vous me connaissez sans doute mieux sous le nom de shérif de Nottingham.

L'ex-maire tiqua mais s'efforça de ne rien y montrer.

-Alors, vous êtes seul, Robert? roucoula t-elle en se rapprochant subtilement de lui.

-Libre comme l'air, my lady.

-Et vous êtes assez présomptueux pour vous croire à la hauteur pour satisfaire deux reines des ténèbres comme nous? le questionna Maleficient avec un ton moqueur.

-Nous verrons bien, répondit-il avec un sourire canaille.

Il leva la main et commanda une nouvelle tournée. Regina sentait sa tête légèrement tournée. Son élocution était plus difficile et surtout elle ressentait une envie folle de faire des choses auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais pensé sans tout cet alcool qui circulait dans ses veines. Elle sentit alors son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle l'attrapa avec difficulté. Tout était comme si elle était dans du coton.

-Robin, répondit-elle sobrement.

-Regina? Où es-tu? Je suis allée frapper chez toi, tu ne réponds pas, lui reprocha son compagnon d'une voix inquiète.

-En effet, je ne suis pas chez moi. Je te l'ai dit, je sors avec une vieille amie ce soir.

-Regina, sois raisonn...

-Oh mais j'en ai assez d'être raisonnable! l'interrompit-elle d'une voix cassante. La froide et raisonnable maire Mills, c'est fini. Je vais enfin m'amuser un peu. Et j'ai trouvé la personne parfaite pour cela, dit-elle d'une voix énigmatique en jetant un regard vers le shérif. Un vieil ami à toi...

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha et s'intéressa un peu plus à sa nouvelle connaissance. De nouveaux verres furent commandés. Cette fois, Regina décida de goûter à la vodka. Certes, les mélanges n'étaient pas conseillés mais zut à la fin! A bas la raison! Les shots furent avalés très vite. l'alcool lui donnait la sensation d'une boule de feu qui descendait dans sa gorge et incendiait tout son corps. La chaleur montait et d'un geste sexy et élégant fit tomber sa veste.

Elle attrapa soudain Maleficient par le bras et l'attira sur la piste de danse.

-Désolée, beau gosse, lança t-elle à Robert. C'est une soirée entre filles. Mais on s'appelle.

Les deux jeunes femmes enflammèrent la piste et réjouirent la gente masculine présente. Elles savouraient l'effet qu'elles faisait sur tous les hommes qui les dévoraient du regard, les langues pendantes, leurs yeux sortants quasiment de leurs orbites. La brune et la blonde en firent encore plus, ondulant leurs corps, jouant avec leur chevelure. les deux bimbos de tout à l'heure auraient fait pâle figure à côté. Elles échangèrent alors un regard entendu, se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et quand la température fut quasiment insoutenable, elles échangèrent un baiser. On pouvait presque entendre les cervelles bouillir.

Regina éclata de rire et entraîna Maleficient hors du club. Elle remarqua à peine que le beau shérif les suivait.

Au petit matin, elle se réveilla la tête comme dans un étau et la bouche pâteuse. Elle se souvenait de la soirée de la veille par bribes décousues. Il y avait eu de l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool. Trop d'alcool. ça, elle s'en souvenait. Elle se leva trop vite et elle crut que son crâne se fendait en deux. Elle porta une main à son front avec une moue de souffrance. Elle réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche pour se remettre les idées en place. Et les souvenirs. Son passage à la bibliothèque pour libérer Maleficient, leur virée au _Rabbit Hole_, leur danse très hot. Soudain elle se rappela cet homme séducteur qui l'avait collé d'un peu trop près. Et comment il les avait suivi quand elles avaient quitté le bar.

-Oh non... murmura t-elle.

Très lentement, elle se retourna pour regarder son lit. Mais il était vide. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Wahou! Quelle nuit!

Maleficient rentra dans la pièce en titubant, encore légèrement ivre. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise d'homme savamment boutonnée pour cacher l'essentiel. Regina mit un temps à réagir.

-D'où sors-tu cette chemise?

Mais la blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Des éclats de voix d'hommes montèrent de l'étage inférieur puis soudain un grand fracas retentit. Les deux femmes descendirent les marches quatre à quatre et découvrirent, ahuries, le spectacle de Robin des bois et du shérif de Nottingham se battant au milieu du salon, renversant chaises, bibelots et autres choses fragiles.

-ARRÊTEZ! ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE! hurla la maire. Je peux savoir ce qui vous prends?

-Et toi, comment as-tu osé? Avec lui? rétorqua Robin en lâchant son ennemi et se retournant vers sa compagne.

-Quoi? Tu crois que j'ai.. J'ai... Non, je n'ai pas... Nous n'avons pas, n'est-ce pas? interrogea t-elle Robert soudain inquiète.

- Toi non, mais moi oui. Et j'ai été très satisfaite, roucoula Maleficient.

-Sérieusement? s'exaspéra Regina.

-Ne sois pas jalouse, il t'a bien proposé, tu n'as pas voulu.

-Et elle a bien eu raison, rétorqua Robin en attrapant la brune par la taille.

-Mais fais attention, la prochaine fois que tu me fais faux bond, je ne dirai peut-être pas non, minauda Regina.

-Message reçu.

Et le voleur attira la jeune femme à lui et l'embrassa. Maleficient mima une moue de dégoût.

-Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser faire vos trucs écoeurants de guimauve et aller m'amuser un peu. T'as du whisky dans ton bar?

-A neuf du matin?!

-T'es pas ma mère!"

**FIN**


End file.
